1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chair apparatus and, more particularly, to chair apparatus usable for playing games which require movement of portions of the chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 113,342 (Postavka) discloses an adjustable seat with a screw threaded shaft adjusting the height of the seat. The legs of the seat are in a sort of an x configuration, and adjusting the screw varies the height of the seat by adjusting the distance between the legs. That is, the angle between the legs in the x configuration is increased or decreased to adjust the height of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,038 (Williams et al) discloses a fixed chair secured to a console with a built in television or other type of monitoring system. The apparatus is designed for instructional purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,766 (Funk) discloses a chair apparatus in which a seat is secured to two members that are in turn pivotly secured together. There are different elements that are also secured to the two leg members. The apparatus is identified as a chair usable be a fisherman, and included among the elements secured to the two members are holders for the handle end of a fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,778 (Chen et al) discloses a folding chair in which legs are secured together and are relatively adjustable. The legs are made of members which have the "x" configuration or relationship and the members may be folded as desired, for storage and transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,341 (Pirchio) discloses a pair of members pivotly secured together for supporting a musical keyboard. Again, the "x" configuration is used for the two members, with the members being secured together and the spreading apart of the members varies the height at which the keyboard may be disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,240 (Peters) discloses a chair system which comprises a personal computer desk. Different elements are involved, but the basic chair is a fixed chair, with a desk top secured to the chair for supporting a personal computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,864 (Cooper) discloses a chair combined with a video display terminal and a keyboard, again, for a personal computer. The chair is pivotable or adjustable, and the video display terminal and the keyboard are similarly adjustable. There is a fixed base, and the various elements are adjustable relative to the base and to each other for the comfort or convenience of the user of the apparatus. The apparatus is defined as a computer work station system.
As will be understood, the prior art chair apparatus discussed above utilized various elements in connection with chairs of some type or supports of some type in which various elements are adjustable relative to either apparatus to be supported or to various elements which are involved in the system itself. The apparatus of the present invention provides chair apparatus which is usable for a different purpose from any of the purposes for which the above described apparatus have been designed. Accordingly, there are structural differences which allow the apparatus to carry out their purpose for which it was designed.